<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Apparition by xPenguinQueenx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768067">The Art of Apparition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx'>xPenguinQueenx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, F/F, Featuring, Ghosts, Haseul be a ghost, Heejin can see dead people, Jiwoo is the bff along for the ride, Vampires, and the rest is a mystery, and werewovles, but with a twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heejin makes it her duty to help any and all ghosts she meets with the help of her best friend, Jiwoo. Things become a little more complicated when she meets Haseul, a ghost with no memories, and Hyunjin, the girl who is most definitely dead, but apparently not a ghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heejin sees dead people. She has since the day she fell off the monkey bars when she was six years old and her heart stopped beating for two minutes. She assumes something must have happened that day. Perhaps her soul found itself stuck in between two worlds, or maybe Heejin is just crazy.</p><p>When she was younger, her parents wrapped up her invisible friends to a wild imagination and nothing more, but as she got older, Heejin learned that her friends are real. Or… were…. At one point in life.</p><p>The first time she encountered one, a ghost, was the day her heart stopped. They took her to the hospital and although her mother and father never left her side, there was another that watched over her that day. A little boy, not much older than Heejin, had appeared at the end of her bed. Heejin didn’t know where he came from, he was just suddenly… there.</p><p>He had gestured to her and Heejin had followed, slipping past her sleeping parents and the preoccupied nurses at the desk. She had reached for his hand, but she never could make contact with it. Still, even with the mystery of why her hand wouldn’t fit into his, she followed him.</p><p>He pointed to the door at the very end of the hall where a woman sat, sobbing into her hands. Heejin meant to ask him what she was meant to do, but he vanished before she could get the question out. She had shrugged it off and walked to the woman anyway, tugging on her pant leg to get her attention.</p><p>The woman looked sad, kind of like her parents had earlier when she had woken up with a sore chest and heavy lids. Heejin opened her arms up for a hug, because that seemed to cheer her parents up as well earlier, but the woman only stares. Heejin deflated a bit, but instead of accepting defeat, she climbed into the woman’s lap and wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>The sobbing returned, but this time into Heejin’s tiny shoulder, and when Heejin looked back down the hall, the boy was back. He had smiled at her and disappeared right before her eyes, like a ghost.</p><p>Ever since that day, she’s been encountering the dead. Sometimes it’s in obvious places, like during the aftermath of a deadly car accident or near the cemetary, but there’s times she’s taken by surprise too, like when she’s merely grocery shopping or at the dance studio by her house. </p><p>It’s never pleasant. Some of them require Heejin to be the one to explain to them that they’re dead, and those few never take it well. Most of the time they already know, have known for a long time, but are angry at the world. They almost always want Heejin’s help though, and it gets tiresome, but Heejin remembers that night all those years ago; the boy and what Heejin has always presumed to be his mother.</p><p>She doesn’t tell anyone about it anymore because they don’t get it. Her parents still don’t get it and think Heejin is a bit odd, even to this day. The only person she’s ever let in on her secret is Jiwoo, and that’s because they’ve been best friends since they were toddlers.</p><p>Jiwoo doesn’t really get it, and she sure didn’t believe Heejin for the first couple months after she told her, but Jiwoo caught on quickly when Heejin began knowing things that she shouldn’t, like how one of their middle school’s janitors died in the eighties and how he had a secret stash of Twinkies in the floorboards of the basement. Now Jiwoo is her right hand (wo)man, and the only reason Heejin hasn’t lost her mind trying to solve so many ghost’s problems.</p><p>If only Jiwoo wasn’t in class, because this new girl, ghost, Haseul, is driving her nuts.</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know who you are?” Heejin would be screaming right now if she weren’t afraid of someone overhearing her- and oh how crazy she would look screaming to herself in the middle of a public bathroom.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Haseul grabs at her hair, pulling in what Heejin thinks is a desperate attempt to regain her memories. “I just told you, I woke up in the school parking lot and I’ve been roaming around the entire campus trying to get someone to help me, but when I finally find someone who can apparently see me, which is <em> you</em>, you’re telling me I’m dead?”</p><p>Haseul screams in frustration and begins pacing the floor. Heejin wants to take pity on her, really, but what is she supposed to do? She’s never dealt with a ghost that doesn’t know who they are. If she doesn't know who this girl is then how is she supposed to be helping her cross over to the other side, or whatever it is that they do?</p><p>“Look.” Heejin sighs, almost reaching out to grab the girl’s shoulder, but stops herself. Heejin thinks that’s strange. She knows better, she can’t touch them, but there’s something about this one that seems different and it’s throwing Heejin off. “I have to get back to class. It’s my first day here and I need to make a good impression, but I <em> will </em> help you. Just come find me later.”</p><p>Haseul throws her hands out. “How am I supposed to do that?”</p><p>Heejin blinks. “Um, usually ghosts-”</p><p>“Don’t call me that, please.” Haseul pleads with her.</p><p>Heejin nods. “Sorry. Most… people just know how to find me. I’ve never asked how they do it, they just always seem to know where I am.”</p><p>“Well I- I don’t.” Haseul shrugs, looking utterly defeated. </p><p>Heejin sighs before pulling out a pen and paper. “Here. I’ll write down my schedule and my dorm number okay?”</p><p>Haseul nods, reaching out to grab the paper, only for it to drop onto the ground. Both of them stare at it. Heejin wants to curse herself for forgetting that they can’t hold onto real world objects. How stupid of her.</p><p>Haseul’s eyes look glassy, but it must be a trick of the light because ghosts can’t cry. They can’t do anything that humanly. “What do I do now?”</p><p>Her voice sounds so broken, leaving Heejin to suggest the last thing she can think of. “Okay, just… follow me. You can stay with me, but no distractions, okay? I have a class to get to.”</p><p>Haseul’s eyes light up. “Yes, okay!</p><p>What the hell has she gotten herself into now?</p><p>Haseul’s presence is both loud and silent to Heejin. She never makes a peep, but she looms over Heejin’s shoulder to read her texts to Jiwoo as she explains the situation to her best friend and sometimes gets ahead of Heejin while they’re walking and ends up running right through things. It takes all of Heejin’s energy not to yell at her for her erratic behavior.</p><p>Heejin has to repeatedly remind herself that she’s basically dealing with a child at this point. This Haseul has no idea who or what she is and is probably panicking every time she discovers something about herself.</p><p>Halfway through their walk to Heejin’s class, someone walks right through Haseul. Haseul stops dead and eyes the boy as he violently shivers, rubbing his arms up and down the sudden goosebumps that appear on his arms. The ghost girl frowns and tries her best to walk behind Heejin from then on.</p><p>When Heejin makes it to class, Haseul attempts to sit next to her, only to jump up when another of Heejin’s classmates nearly sits on her. She probably doesn't want a repeat of the walk to class. Heejin imagines it’s not pleasant to be walked through.</p><p>Haseul idly walks around the room while her professor  drawls on and on about the ‘beautiful’ and ‘sorrowful’ history of music. The ghost girl seems genuinely interested in his words, which is more than Heejin can say for herself. She makes a mental note of her interest, hoping that might help her later find something about Haseul.</p><p>She finds herself distracted throughout the lecture, too busy watching Haseul. It’s not a terrible class to be distracted she supposes because the professor informs them that he sends sends them all the powerpoint at the end of the day anyways. Still, the man does seem to pick up on her wandering mind.</p><p>Thankfully, he doesn’t say anything to her at the end of class, merely giving her a disappointed look. Heejin wants to bolt the moment she sees it, really, but she waits for the room to clear out before leaving, Haseul at her heels. She would really rather not make Haseul suffer through the crowds if a single person bothered her so much.</p><p>Haseul peeks over her shoulder once again when Heejin texts Jiwoo, asking her to come back to their dorm room. “Who’s Jiwoo?”</p><p>Heejin sighs in relief when Jiwoo replies that she’s already there. “She’s my best friend. She’ll help us.”</p><p>Haseul brightens just a little. “She’s like you? She can help me?”</p><p>“Well.” Heejin pauses at the door to her dorm, pulling out her card to swipe. The door clicks and Heejin yanks it open. She holds it open for Haseul on instinct, momentarily forgetting that Haseul could probably just walk through with no problem. “She can’t see you like I can, but she helps me with gho- people like you.”</p><p>She feels a stab in her chest at the wince from Haseul that her slip up gets.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Haseul asks. Heejin frowns at the suggestion that Jiwoo isn’t up to the task, but Haseul shakes her head when she sees it. “No, I mean- are you sure I’m dead?”</p><p>Heejin stops just in front of her door, struggling to pull her keys from her pocket. “I- Yeah. Yeah, Haseul. I’m pretty sure.”</p><p>The ghost girl’s body slumps, the little light she had in her eyes extinguished. She hates being that person, breaking the last of hope they have, but Heejin knows she can give them something better; a real way to be at peace. </p><p>“Jiwoo?” Heejin calls out into the room, finally having unlocked the door.</p><p>The bed on the right side shuffles, but before Heejin can ask why Jiwoo is on her side of the room, her best friend rolls out from under her bed, large book in hand. Heejin can only imagine what Haseul thinks of this girl on the floor, hair full of dust.</p><p>Jiwoo is smart though, already one step ahead of Heejin by grabbing their trusty book of everything ghostly. It's not much,really, just a few steps they typically take to help ghosts and accounts of previous ghosts that they've helped throughout the years. It had been Jiwoo's idea to keep a... scrapbook of sorts. It tends to calm a lot of the dead that they meet and give them hope that Heejin can really help them.</p><p>Maybe it will do that for Haseul.</p><p>“Is she here?” Jiwoo asks.</p><p>Heejin nods, pulling her friend up from the floor and wiping the dirt from her hair. She’ll never understand why she’s so fond of this little weirdo, but her life would definitely be a lot duller without her.</p><p>“So, she’s just…. Following you?” Jiwoo frowns, eyes roaming the room, searching for something that she’ll never be able to see.</p><p>Haseul seems uncomfortable as Heejin’s best friend looks around, avoiding the spots that Jiwoo’s gaze land on despite the girl not actually being able to see her. Heejin doesn’t think she’s met a ghost so uncomfortable around humans before.</p><p>“Yeah.” Heejin sighs, flopping down onto her bed. “Has been all day.”</p><p>Heejin doesn’t mean to make it sound like Haseul’s presence is unwelcome, but it undoubtedly comes out that way. She doesn’t dare look Haseul in the eye, afraid of the sad look she would probably be giving.</p><p>“Okay, well this is harder than usual, but we can do this.” Jiwoo jumps up onto Heejin’s stomach, book flying from her hands and nearly landing on Heejin's face. “We can look and see if there’s any updates from the funeral homes around here. If that fails, we can ask around the hospitals. Interns never know when to stop talking about patients, especially when they lose one.”</p><p>Heejin feels a calm rush over her. Jiwoo always knows what to say to help. “You’re right.”</p><p>“What if you can’t find me?” Haseul asks, not even really paying attention to them anymore.</p><p>Heejin pushes Jiwoo off her, curiously watching the way Haseul is suddenly perched on the windowsill. The ghost girl has a troubled look on her face. “We will.”</p><p>Maybe she shouldn’t be making promises, but Heejin has never failed the dead before and she doesn’t plan on starting today.</p><p>“We will what?” Jiwoo tilts her head curiously.</p><p>“We’ll find her. Figure out who she is.” Heejin nods determinedly.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Jiwoo jumps up and glances around before her gaze finds Heejin’s again. Heejin shakes her head in amusement, pointing toward the window. Jiwoo skips over, gazing more at the top of Haseul’s forehead than anything. Although, Jiwoo is actually probably staring through the girl and at the tree just outside their window. “Don’t worry. Heejin and I have had years of practice. We’ll find you.”</p><p>Haseul seems to relax at that, but Jiwoo startles her when she steps closer to Haseul again. Heejin sees her begin to slip backward before Haseul even seems to register what her body is unconsciously doing.</p><p>“Hey, don't! You’re going to-!” Heejin only realizes what she’s doing when she’s grabbed hold of Haseul’s hand, keeping her from falling out of the window using Haseul’s unconscious ghostly power. “-fall out.”</p><p>Heejin looks at the hand she’s holding in shock. Haseul looks back, just as confused. Neither move a muscle until Jiwoo screams.</p><p>“Ahhhh!” Jiwoo points an accusing finger, right at Haseul.</p><p><br/>“What?” Haseul looks behind her, like she might find something dangerous outside. “What is she yelling at?</p><p><br/>“I can see her!” Jiwoo screeches. “I can hear her!”</p><p>“What?” Heejin whips her head around, staring both girls down in confusion.</p><p>Haseul perks up, eyes lighting up with that look of hope once again. Heejin would be happy to see it if she weren’t so baffled. “You can see me?”</p><p>Jiwoo does that thing where she stomps her feet in a panic, mouth opening like it wants to say something, but yells of confusion are the only thing released. Heejin is trying to think of a way to calm her down when someone bangs on their door.</p><p>“Hey! I’m studying for a test! Could you stop screaming?”</p><p>Heejin let’s go of Haseul’s hand as she frantically calls back to reassure the person they’ve disturbed, “Sorry, we’ll-!”</p><p>“Heejin!” Haseul falls, unsteady from the lack of Heejin’s hold, right through the window.</p><p>“Ahhh!” Heejin slaps a hand over her mouth, desperately trying to silence herself before they get complained about by their neighbor. “Why did I do that? Why did I let go?”</p><p>Jiwoo’s head whips back and forth. “Where’d she go?”</p><p>“She fell out the window.” Heejin rubs a frustrated hand down her face. “Damn it. I’m an idiot.”</p><p>“What do you mean she fell?” Jiwoo furrows her brow, her body still wiggling with energy. “Who falls through a window?”</p><p>“A ghost that doesn’t know how to do ghost stuff, I guess!”Heejin throws her arms up. “We have to find her.”</p><p>Jiwoo nods and pulls Heejin by the hand toward the door, stopping suddenly before turning back to her. “I saw her. I saw a ghost.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Jiwoo blinks. “You touched her.”</p><p>Heejin is growing frustrated. Not at Jiwoo, but by the new revelation that this strange ghost is the reason for. “I know, Jiwoo.”</p><p>“Have you ever…”</p><p>Heejin shakes her head. “No.”</p><p>Jiwoo nods slowly. “I think this is going to be a little different from the times before.”</p><p>Heejin has a feeling that Jiwoo is right. She usually is.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>----</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Heejin tosses and turns all night, the guilt of losing Haseul keeping her awake. She and Jiwoo searched all day, only to come up empty handed. One would think finding an entire person, even if that person is a ghost, would be easy. </p><p>They had given up once the sun set, deciding to wait for Haseul to find her way back to their dorm room, but it’s nearing midnight and the girl still hasn’t appeared again. There’s no way that Haseul doesn’t know where her dorm room is, unless she’s just terribly forgetful. It’s possible, but Heejin doubts it.</p><p>Which leads to the question that’s plaguing her mind: why hasn’t Haseul found them again? Did she just give up on her and Jiwoo? Did they scare her away? Did Heejin fail someone for the first time ever?</p><p>“Stop thinking so loud.” Jiwoo punctuates the demand with the pillow she throws across the room.</p><p>Heejin barely blinks when it hits her in the face. She would really like to know when Jiwoo got so good at throwing things at her in the pitch black of their room. She also wants to know how she can acquire the ability… for educational purposes.</p><p>“Funny that you assume I can think.” Heejin tries to ease the tension they’re both feeling.</p><p>Jiwoo lets out a disturbing snort. “You’re right. I’m the brains of this friendship.”</p><p>Heejin isn’t dumb, but Jiwoo is right. Jiwoo might be the more playful, while Heejin comes across as the more mature of the two, but Jiwoo is the one that thinks things through. Heejin tends to rely on instinct and it gets her in trouble more often than not. For instance, it gets her ghost buddies thrown out windows.</p><p>And now Heejin is thinking about Haseul again.</p><p>“Hey, can I have my pillow back?”</p><p>Heejin sighs, pulling her body up, much to her aching back’s displeasure, and throwing Jiwoo’s pillow back. She doesn’t have the aim that her best friend does, hitting the wall instead of Jiwoo’s head like she was aiming for.</p><p>“I’ll be back.” She says when her eyes stop on the giant book on her desk, the one they never got to show Haseul. Heejin ignores Jiwoo’s complaints, finding herself in the empty hallway. Jiwoo’s voice is still noticeable from the other side of her door.</p><p>She walks aimlessly around the dorm, searching for a sign of Haseul. There’s no way Heejin’s body is going to allow her sleep until she knows Haseul is okay, and there’s definitely no way Jiwoo is going to get any sleep with Heejin sighing every five minutes.</p><p>There’s not a single corner she turns that doesn’t look exactly the same as the one before; the university isn’t one for originality, that’s for sure. It should probably be comforting to see a similar sight, but Heejin doesn’t like it. It’s weird enough in the light, but there’s an uneasy feeling that it gives off at night. </p><p>Or maybe Heejin and Jiwoo’s horror movie marathon from last week is still getting to her. She’s never been very good with things like that. It’s a little ironic now that she thinks about it, how she can’t deal with a movie about ghost hunting when all she seems to be doing with her life is saving them.</p><p>Heejin stops dead when she hears something, something that’s most definitely not just the floorboard settling into place. She blinks down the dark hallway, almost certain that the noise came from the other end. There’s no windows in this part of the building, meaning Heejin is now desperately wishing she had brought her phone with her for some sort of light.</p><p>“Hello?” Heejin whispers. Part of her is hoping that it’s Haseul, but a larger part of her knows that Haseul would have already come barreling down the halls. “Anyone there?”</p><p>Heejin takes a step forward, only noticing the slight shake to her leg when it nearly give out from underneath her. She takes a deep breath and takes another step. And another. And one more after that.</p><p>“He- Oh. Hello.” Heejin bends down, getting a better look at the noisy offender. It seems Heejin had been afraid for nothing. “What the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>The dog, Heejin thinks it’s a dog, for it’s almost too large to be one, blinks at her twice. Heejin tilts her head, baffled to see an animal in the dorms. They’re certainly not allowed and to hide one of this size seems impossible.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous.” Heejin slowly settles her hand onto the dog’s head, careful not to disturb their alert ears. It’s true, she, or he, is probably the prettiest dog Heejin has ever seen. Their fur is nearly as dark as the pitch black that surrounds them, but so shiny. “Whose a good boy?” The dog huffs, almost seeming offended. Heejin pauses. “Good… girl?”</p><p>The dog settles then, digging her head into Heejin’s palm. Heejin thinks she might actually be going crazy from looking for Haseul because she’s starting to think she can communicate with dogs now too.</p><p>Maybe her parents were right to suggest therapy all those years ago.</p><p>“Okay…” Heejin frowns at herself, realizing how silly she must look as she talks to this strange animal. “How do I get you back to your owner?” She’s asking herself, really, but when the dog sneezes and shakes her head, looking offended once again, Heejin thinks she’s received an answer. “Do you have an owner?”</p><p>The dog stares her down with a frightening intensity. It’s enough to send a shiver down Heejin’s spine because those don’t look like dog eyes. There’s nothing particularly threatening about them, but they don’t belong in this dog’s head, that’s for sure.</p><p>“You don’t.” Heejin concludes.</p><p>The dog blinks.</p><p>“Okay.” Heejin is at a loss. What does she do now? She can’t just let this giant dog roam the halls. “I guess you can come to my dorm. Jiwoo probably won’t be happy, but-”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary.”</p><p>Heejin startles, jumping up at the voice. She struggles to her feet, turning abruptly. The sight that meets her leaves her knees a little wobbly, but not in fear like before.</p><p>The voice doesn’t look like it should belong to this girl, such dainty words coming from an intimidating form. She’s taller than Heejin and looks like a girl she would see in a commercial or on a web series. Terribly beautiful, but nothing about her that particularly stick out, just overall perfect.</p><p>“Hi, is she yours?” Heejin asks, voice shaky. </p><p>Girls like this, the ones that look like they know exactly how much better they are than the rest of the world, have always been intimidating to Heejin. They’ve always seemed so out of reach to Heejin. Jiwoo is the only one that ever really understood her, the only one that she felt comfortable with.</p><p>The difference in those girls and this new one though, is the easy, welcoming smile and her baggy clothes. Heejin doubts she would ever catch one of those type of girls with anything other than a scowl and set of clothes that look like they cost more than Heejin’s entire wardrobe. There's nothing expesive looking about her.</p><p>Except, perhaps the pin on the girl’s shoulder. It’s golden, a moon ingrained into the middle. Heejin has never seen anything like it, but it looks like its probably worth more money that the university has spent on the dorm bathrooms. A family heirloom maybe?</p><p>This new girl, the one that’s managed to completely sneak up on Heejin somehow, gives an amused smile. “Yeah, she’s mine.”</p><p>The dog whines, and if Heejin had to place an emotion to the noise, she would say it was full of displeasure. Of course, again, Heejin can’t understand animals and they can’t understand her. Her powers are reserved for the dead only.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The girl says, eyes bright with humor. Heejin wants to know what she finds so funny. Perhaps she watched Heejin have an entire conversation with her dog. That would be embarrassing, wouldn’t it? Heejin has done worse in public though. “Thank you for finding her. I’ve been looking for her.”</p><p>“Well.” Heejin tries not to get distracted by how pretty this girl is, remembering exactly why she was walking the halls in the first place. “I’m glad one of us found what we were looking for.”</p><p>The pretty girl tilts her head, unknowingly mimicking the dog at the exact same time. “You lost something?”</p><p>“Someone.” Heejin tells her. She doesn’t know why she tells her. There’s something strange about this girl that Heejin cant quite put her finger on. “But I’ll find her.”</p><p>Her words sound more confidant that she feels, but Heejin doubts the girl can tell. She leans against the wall, hoping the nervous tremors will subside, and more importantly, that this girl doesn't notice.</p><p>“Maybe I could help? Since you helped me?”</p><p>Heejin laughs and it comes out a little more bitter than she expects. She’s becoming more irritable the longer she goes without a sign of Haseul. “Thanks, but I don’t think anyone can help.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.” The girl smirks. “You’re the mysterious type then?”</p><p>Heejin balks. “I- what? No! Oh my gosh, that came out so stupidly edgy and it wasn’t supposed to.”</p><p>The stranger laughs, and wow, does Heejin want to swoon at the sound. “Right, well, how about you tell me your name? If I find anyone walking the halls I can ask them if they know their angsty friend…”</p><p>“Heejin.” </p><p>“Heejin.” The girl pauses, eyeing her in a way that makes Heejin feel bare, like she knows every single one of Heejin’s secrets. Not that Heejin has many, but the ones she does have are pretty big. “I’m Hyunjin.”</p><p>Heejin nods, deciding it’s time to leave this pretty girl and continue looking for Haseul. She just needs to look for the familiar glow. It’s always easier finding the dead in the dark, their glow so much brighter than normal. “It’s been nice meeting you and…”</p><p>Hyunjin glances down at the dog, a tiny smirk on her lips. “Ah, this is Hyejoo.”</p><p>It’s a weird name for a dog, but Hyejoo is pretty strange herself, so Heejin merely nods. “It was nice meeting you and Hyejoo. You might want to keep her away from the halls on the weekends. I've heard people come back from parties a lot, might get caught with her.”</p><p>Hyunjin pats Hyejoo’s head. “Don’t worry, she won’t get caught. Hyejoo is pretty smart for a… dog.”</p><p>Hyejoo growls deeply, much more angry with Hyunjin than she had been with Heejin. Still just as strange though.</p><p>Hyunjin gives one last wave, walking back the way they came from. “Good luck finding your someone.”</p><p>Heejin tries to give her one last smile, but her face falls as she notices the dull glow around Hyunjin’s form as she slips into the darkness. “..thanks.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m telling you! She’s dead. I saw the glow around her.” Heejin says, trying to convince Jiwoo for the fourth time today that Hyunjin is a ghost.</p>
<p>“Heejin, maybe you’re… struggling with losing Haseul and-”</p>
<p>“Jiwoo!” Heejin desperately claws at her best friend's arm, pulling her out of the library when they begin to get too many looks. </p>
<p>“Heejin, I’m not saying you didn’t see it, but maybe you just wanted to see it so bad that-”</p>
<p><br/>“I saw it!” Heejin says louder than usual, taking a firm stance. “I saw it.”</p>
<p>Jiwoo sighs, closing her eyes as she leans against the concrete wall outside the library. The birds chirping are the only thing that makes the silence bearable between them. Jiwoo always believes her ghost stories, but she’s having trouble this time around. If Heejin were in her spot, she might act the same, but her ego is hurt because of Jiwoo’s denial and because of that, Heejin finds herself irritated at her best friend.</p>
<p>“Heejin, look at it from my perspective.” Jiwoo opens her eyes, they’re softer than before. Heejin deflates a bit. “You touch Haseul, the first ghost you’ve ever been able to do that with, and suddenly lose her without answers as to why. Then, when you go looking for her late at night, by yourself, you find another ghost with a dog?”</p>
<p>Jiwoo is pleading with her to understand how crazy she sounds, Heejin knows that, but Heejin also knows what she saw. She saw them, Hyunjin and Hyejoo, and she saw the glow around Hyunjin’s body. It’s almost impossible to miss the glow when it's dark.</p>
<p>“Jiwoo, you don’t understand. She is dead. She’s dead, but I saw her touch Hyejoo-”</p>
<p>“Who is Hyejoo?”</p>
<p>“The dog! The dog that does not act like a normal dog. I’m telling you, that dog could understand me-”</p>
<p>The door to the library opens and Heejin stops herself, side stepping to allow the girl leaving more room.</p>
<p><br/>“Heejin!” Jiwoo stops her, her tiny hands settling on Heejin’s shoulders in what is usually a comforting manner, but only comes across as condescending now. “You found a dog that could understand you, and the dog’s owner, Hyunjin, could touch the dog, but you’re certain she’s dead even though ghosts can’t touch anything in the real world?”</p>
<p>Heejin blinks, body deflating. She’s digging herself into a deeper hole. “Yes…”</p>
<p>Jiwoo frowns. “Dogs don’t understand human conversation and this Hyunjin girl is not de- oh! Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Heejin barely register’s Jiwoo releasing her to help some girl, no, not some girl, the girl that’s just left the library. She wants to know why the girl is still there, but Heejin is more amused at the expression on the girl’s face when the tiny Jiwoo pulls her body up with little energy. Jiwoo has always been freakishly strong.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” The stranger rubs her wrist, eyeing Heejin for some reason. “Sorry for the interruption.”</p>
<p>“That’s ok-” Heejin pauses, catching sight of the golden pin on this girl’s shoulder. “-do you know Hyunjin?”</p>
<p>Is that why this girl tripped over herself? Because she heard them talking about Hyunjin and her dog? </p>
<p>Jiwoo gives her a weird look, as if to say ‘stop, you’re being weird’ but Heejin ignores it, staring this girl down. She’s either very clumsy and just so happens to have the exact same pin as her newest ghost or she overheard them and knows something, something that will reassure Heejin that she is definitely not crazy.</p>
<p>“Hyu-Hyujin? No.” She shakes her head. “I don’t know a Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>“So you just so happen to have the same pin as her?” Heejin glares at the gold on her shoulder. “Look, I can help her. I can-”</p>
<p>“We don’t need your help.” The girl interrupts, shaking her head. Her short, brown hair is pretty, but distracting as it’s flung around. </p>
<p>All of her is pretty, really. Scarily pretty, just like Hyunjin. Although, she looks nothing like Hyujin so probably not family. She’s just as tall, but built a bit more leaner and has a pointier face. Heejin’s theory on the pin being a family heirloom is seeming less likely.</p>
<p>“We?” Heejin stares at her body, not able to find any sort of glow like she normally would be able to. The girl’s face drops. “Are you like Hyunjin? Did you die?”</p>
<p>The girl looks panicked at this point, and Jiwoo has taken to whipping her head back and forth, unable to decide who she should be watching. Heejin would find it funny if she weren’t so determined to find answers from this stranger.</p>
<p>“I’m Heejin. I can help.” Heejin takes a step forward, offering a hand. She’s curious now. Heejin doesn’t think this girl is dead, Jiwoo touched her, but she certainly knows something that might help Heejin understand what’s been going on lately.</p>
<p>“No.” She shakes her head. “I have to go.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Jiwoo is the one to call out, reaching out and grabbing the girl once more. The girl stares at the hand for a few seconds before ripping it off her in a hurry. She almost looked afraid of Jiwoo’s touch. </p>
<p>The stranger doesn’t wait, scurrying away. Heejin thinks about following her, but there’s a good chance the girl will get her arrested or something with Heejin’s luck.</p>
<p>“Well.” Heejin turns to Jiwoo. “Do you believe me now?”</p>
<p>Jiwoo stumbles over her words. “I- it’s- something weird is going on. You’re right.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Three days later, they’re no closer to getting answers. There’s no Hyunjin and Hyejoo, no strange girl with a pin identical to Hyunjin’s, and no Haseul. Heejin is beginning to wonder if she’s imagined the last few days. Maybe she <em> is </em> crazy. Maybe Jiwoo isn’t even real and Heejin made her up so she would finally have a friend.</p>
<p>“Heejin.” Her professor calls, looking a mixture of worried and annoyed. “Are you alright? You’re looking a little pale.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t think it's a good thing that the man already has her name memorized. Usually that’s for the trouble students and Heejin has never been a trouble student. Well, there’s the occasional ghostly interruption in class that’s nearly gotten her in trouble throughout the years, but that’s it.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, just-” Heejin’s gaze stops on the window, eyeing the girl walking by. She looks like-</p>
<p>“Heejin?” Her professor’s expression has shifted closer to concern.</p>
<p>“I- actually, I’m not feeling great. Could I-” She points to the door, already gathering her notebook and pens.</p>
<p>“Of course, just remember to review the power point.” He dismisses her with the flick of a hand, going back to his lecture.</p>
<p>She nearly trips over the person next to her, calling out a soft apology as she tries to get a better look out the window. The girl is gone, but Heejin knows her eyes weren’t deceiving her. She needs to find Haseul before she loses her again.</p>
<p>She races out the building like a madwoman, slamming the front doors open with a fury. A few people passing by give her strange looks, but Heejin barely pays them any mind, busy hunting down a ghost.</p>
<p>She pulls her phone out, dialing Jiwoo’s number. “Please pick up, Jiwoo. I need you.”</p>
<p>Heejin makes a dash in the direction that Haseul had been walking, eyeing every single stranger with an intensity that is not polite. She gives it a month before she’s labeled crazy by the entire campus.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Jiwoo’s normally loud voice whispers through the phone. </p>
<p>“I need your help.” Heejin stops at an intersection, eyeing the three paths. “I found Haseul. I think.”</p>
<p>There’s a muffled noise from Jiwoo’s side. “Heekie, I’m kind of doing something right now.”</p>
<p>Heejin takes the left path, praying that Haseul is the left type of girl- ghost. “What? You don’t have class right now.”</p>
<p>“I know, but-” Jiwoo hisses. “-I’ll call you back, okay? I’m helping.”</p>
<p>“Helping what-” Heejin is hung up on.</p>
<p>She stares at her phone screen for a few minutes, wondering if that really happened; Jiwoo has never denied her on a ghost call. She pushes the device back into her pocket, figuring Jiwoo will explain later.</p>
<p>Heejin continues her trek through campus. She finds many curious characters, but none that radiate a glow like Haseul, or Hyunjin even. There’s no others with golden pins and there’s certainly no giant dogs running around that might lead Heejin to any clues.</p>
<p>She doesn’t realize how long she’s been searching until one of her classmates, the one that she nearly ran down while trying to get out of the classroom, runs into her. He gives her an odd look and Heejin just knows he thinks that she’s a faker, but she can’t really explain to him that the reason she dramatically fled the class was because she needed to find her ghost friend.</p>
<p>She backtracks and tries the right side next, but comes up empty handed. She takes the last path forward and finds nothing as well. She gives up, heading back to her dorm feeling dejected. The air is growing cooler, and Heejin begins to wonder why Jiwoo hasn’t called her back yet.</p>
<p>“I should call her.” Heejin murmurs, unlocking the door to her dorm. She slams the door with a bit more force than necessary. “There’s no telling what type of trouble Jiwoo could be getting into.”</p>
<p>“She does seem the type.”</p>
<p>Heejin stops.</p>
<p>“Heejin?” The girl tilts her head, arms crossed like she’s uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Haseul!” Heejin drops the notebook she’s been carrying, her voice coming out accusatory. “I’ve been looking for you for days.”</p>
<p>Haseul blinks slowly. “Days? I’ve been gone for… days?”</p>
<p>Heejin’s anger begins to vanish at the lost look on the ghost’s face. “Three. You’ve been gone for three days now.”</p>
<p>Haseul’s arms drop as she shakes her head. “No, I just fell through the window a few hours ago. I went looking for you afterwards and you and Jiwoo weren’t here. So… I went looking around the campus.”</p>
<p>Heejin takes a step closer, nearly tripping over the fallen notebook. “Haseul, you fell out of the window three days ago. Jiwoo and I have been looking for you, but we thought… We thought maybe you were gone.”</p>
<p>“I don’t… understand.” Haseul’s frown deepens. “I fell and… it was like I was asleep, but I woke up right there. On the ground outside.”</p>
<p>Heejin laughs, one of pure incredulousness. “I don’t understand either. You’re kind of a strange ghost.” Heejin flinches, forgetting that Haseul doesn’t like to be called as such. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Haseul shrugs. “It’s... fine.”</p>
<p>There’s a short silence while Heejin situates herself on her bed, pulling the book from her bedside table and patting the spot next to her. Haseul settles next to her, pulling her legs to sit in a crisscross. Her knee hits Heejin’s and her body materializes, like it had the day Heejin grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>Haseul freezes when she notices what’s happened. Heejin herself is a little weirded out that she’s being touched by a dead person, but she doesn’t dare try and pull away, her fascination outweighing her nerves.</p>
<p>“Here.” Heejin sets the book in the ghost’s lap. “Let’s see if you can open that.”</p>
<p>Haseul runs the palm of her hand against the leather covering, taking her time to feel. She opens the cover slowly, eyeing the first page in amusement. She turns another page and takes the time to read the words written.</p>
<p>The first page of the book is just a drawing of her and Jiwoo wearing the suits from Ghostbusters that Heejin herself created back in highschool, back when Jiwoo had first made the suggestion of a ghost guide. The second page is more or less a list of ways that the two have helped ghosts throughout the years. Every other page is filled with actual ghosts that they’ve helped and their stories.</p>
<p>It’s mostly to give some hope to any future ghosts that are worried about coming to Heejin and Jiwoo for help. There’s a small part of Heejin though that feels like she would be betraying them all by forgetting them, and so she revisits the book every couple months.</p>
<p>She doesn’t remember all of their faces anymore, it would be impossible to after all the years that she’s been doing it, and that makes her feel a little culpable. Heejin has a feeling that she’ll never forget Haseul though. The girl has already made it to the top of Heejin’s list of oddities.</p>
<p>“There’s a lot.” Haseul casually says.</p>
<p>Heejin shrugs, leaning over to get a better look. She recognizes the boy on the page instantly. He had been a harder case than usual to crack. “That’s Namjoon. He was really cool, had a rapping career a long time ago. Pretty sure you can find some of his songs if you look him up.”</p>
<p>“You remember him?” Haseul glances up curiously. </p>
<p>“I try to remember all of them.”</p>
<p>“Will you remember me?” Haseul asks, her voice low as she avoids Heejin’s eye. “You will, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Heejin nods. She doesn’t know why it’s so important to Haseul that Heejin remembers her, but she feels like she needs to reassure her. “I promise to remember you, Haseul.”</p>
<p>Haseul releases an unsteady breath, and it’s alarming for Heejin to realize how real Haseul’s warm breath feels on her leg. If she didn’t know better, she’d think that a regular, very much alive girl was sitting next to her.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Haseul says.</p>
<p>Before Heejin can acknowledge the thanks, her phone rings. Heejin jerks away to grab the phone, momentarily forgetting about Haseul when she notices her best friend’s name on the phone screen.</p>
<p>“Jiwoo! What is wrong with you? I was starting to think you might be dead, moron.”  Heejin gives Haseul an apologetic look when she notices that the book has fallen through her lap. There’s nothing human-like about Haseul anymore, instead enveloped in the usual ghostly glow. “Jiwoo?”</p>
<p>There’s a few moments of silence where Heejin’s blood turns cold, mind coming up with scenario after scenario of Jiwoo being kidnapped or being bought by the mafia or lost at sea, even though that one makes no sense considering they don’t live near the sea, or-</p>
<p>“Heejin?” The familiar voice has Heejin frozen. “Is Jiwoo the friend that you were looking for? If so, I found her.”</p>
<p>“Hyunjin?” Heejin doesn’t understand.</p>
<p>Hyunjin gives an easy, amused laugh. If Heejin weren’t so afraid for her friend at the moment, she’d probably be endeared at the sound. “Technically, I think she found <em> me </em>. Or she found Sooyoung at the very least and then found me.”</p>
<p>Heejin has no idea who Sooyoung is. “Who?”</p>
<p>“Sooyoung?” Hyunjin says it like Heejin should already know. “You met her a few days ago. Didn’t she introduce herself?”</p>
<p><em> The girl at the library, </em>Heejin’s brain supplies. “Oh, no, she didn’t. I think Jiwoo and I freaked her out, actually.”</p>
<p>“Still rude of her.” Hyunjin notes. “Anyway, I think it’s best if you come visit.”</p>
<p>Heejin eyes Haseul, who looks confused from the one-sided conversation that she’s getting. “Jiwoo isn’t…” Heejin hesitates, fearing that she might offend Hyunjin.</p>
<p>It’s not that she really thinks Jiwoo would be in any danger from Hyunjin, or Sooyoung, but part of her is uneasy from this phone call. Neither of them give off bad vibes, but Heejin finds their presence odd if nothing else.</p>
<p>“Hurt? In trouble?” Hyunjin supplies. Heejin hums in conformation. “No, of course not. She’s fine. Would you like to talk with her?”</p>
<p>Heejin hums again, waiting for her best friend’s voice. She’s terribly relieved that she hasn’t offended Hyunjin in any way, but better to be safe than sorry, right?</p>
<p>“Heekie!” Jiwoo’s voice is much louder this call, leaving Heejin to assume that she must feel comfortable enough to be her regular self. “I found your dead girl! And Sooyoung! And Hyejoo!”</p>
<p>“That’s great, Jiwoo. Good job.” Heejin laughs incredulously, unable to stop the pride filling her chest. Jiwoo gets better and better at sherlock holming every year. “I found our favorite ghost.”</p>
<p>Jiwoo gasps. “You did? What happened? Is she okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s… complicated, but she’s fine. I’ll bring her with me.”</p>
<p>Jiwoo hums an acceptance and rants off an address for Heejin to follow. Heejin is confused why they’re in town and not at the dorms, but she refrains from asking any other questions, eager to reunite with her best friend.</p>
<p>“Haseul, let’s go.” Heejin hangs up the phone and grabs a coat. “We’re going to meet up with Jiwoo.”</p>
<p>“Um… okay. I thought maybe we could look into some stuff about me, too.” Haseul pouts.</p>
<p>“We will!” Heejin reassures her. “I promise we will, but… some strange stuff has happened while you were gone.”</p>
<p>Haseul blinks quizzically before realization comes over her face, like she had forgotten about her disappearing act already. “Right. What stuff, exactly?”</p>
<p>Heejin gives her back a little shove, pushing the ghost girl toward the door. It’s weird to watch her body come and go from existence so quickly. “I’ll explain on the way there. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“So they’re dead, too?” Haseul’s brow rises.</p>
<p>Heejin shrugs, making sure that she and Haseul don’t touch. The last thing Heejin needs is for some random lady on the street to see a girl appearing out of thin air. That’s enough to make someone think they need therapy, that’s for sure.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin is, I think. She had the glow.” At Haseul’s inquiring look, she explains further. “The dead have a glow around their bodies. Makes them hard to miss, especially at night when there’s not a lot of light.”</p>
<p>Haseul lifts her hand, glaring down at her palm. “Do I glow?”</p>
<p>“You do, yeah.” Heejin nods, stuffing her hands into her pockets. “But that Sooyoung girl? She didn’t glow, but she acted like she was like Hyunjin. I don’t get it, but maybe they’ll give us some answers.”</p>
<p>Haseul sighs, deep and uncomfortable. “Well, will they be able to see me? It said in your book that gh- that people like me can see others… like me.”</p>
<p>Heejin wonders if Haseul will ever get used to being called a ghost. “I have no idea, Haseul. I’m going into this blind, too.”</p>
<p>“Well.” Haseul stops suddenly, just outside the building that Jiwoo sent her the address of. “If they can’t see me, do they have to know about me?”</p>
<p>Heejin backtracks a few steps, back to Haseul. “You don’t want them to know about you?”</p>
<p>Heejin tries her very best to make it look like she’s not talking to the air around her, but she still gets an odd look from the man that passes through Haseul’s body. Haseul shudders at the action when she realizes what’s happened.</p>
<p>“I just…” Haseul swallows. Swallows what, Heejin will never know. It’s not like she should have any saliva, right? “I don’t want to leave, Heejin, but I need to, right? All of those people in your book? They wanted to move on and be happy. I should want that too… but I don’t even remember my life before this. I don’t know if I want to <em> move on </em> when I don’t even remember living.”</p>
<p>Heejin takes in her words slowly, frowning the more Haseul talks. “I know, but every g- person I’ve helped has been happier once they’ve realized why they were stuck here in the first place. You’ll be happier-”</p>
<p>“No, I know that. I get it, really.” Haseul shakes her head. “And right now? I just want to get this over with. But if I get attached to too many people? Who knows if I’ll want to leave later when we actually figure everything out?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Heejin’s heart aches for the girl when she finally realizes what Haseul is saying. “If you find a reason to love being here then you won’t want to go.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Haseul nods slowly. “And that’s what I need to do, right? I need to go?”</p>
<p>Heejin doesn’t answer her right away, because for the first time in her life she questions whether Haseul leaving is the best thing that could happen. She’s never met a ghost that enjoyed being around after all their loved ones have left, but she knows the few that died early in life enjoyed watching their loved ones continue on.</p>
<p>Who knows if Haseul has family. Haseul could be hundreds of years old- okay, not hundreds because her clothes indicate a recent death. Probably within the last five years. Ten at the most.</p>
<p>“You may enjoy yourself for a while, but what happens if I die and you’re still around here?” Heejin wonders if there are others like her, people that help the dead. She’s never heard of anyone else being able to, but surely she’s not the only one in history that’s been able to do this. “How do you move on?”</p>
<p>Haseul releases a sad laugh, her eyes duller than before. “Yeah. Yeah, I think you’re right.”</p>
<p>Heejin waits, but it seems Haseul is done. She wiggles her hands out of her pockets, thinking about giving her a hug, but drops them when she remembers why she can’t do that out in public like this. “I won’t tell them about you.”</p>
<p>Haseul smiles, but it’s sad. “Good.”</p>
<p>Heejin nods, throwing open the door that she’s been standing in front of for far too long. It’s warmer inside and smells of bread. It’s pleasing, but Heejin doesn’t remember ever seeing a bakery like this before around here.</p>
<p>“Hello!” A head pops up behind the counter. The girl’s pink hair looks like one of the pastries on the wall. It’s amusing to say the least. “What can I get you today?”</p>
<p>“Oh, actually, I’m looking for my friend, Jiwoo.”</p>
<p>The girl’s face drops into something that looks a little more genuine, still just as friendly. “Oh, you must be Heejin. Hyunjin has been talking about you for a while now.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Heejin blinks, unsure why the statement makes her cheeks burn. “That’s nice.”</p>
<p>The girl laughs heartily. “I’m Vivi.”</p>
<p>Haseul perks up from her side, eyeing Vivi strangely. Heejin has no way of asking about Haseul’s reaction without giving her ghost friend away.</p>
<p>“Hello, Vivi.” Heejin is a little overwhelmed by all the interactions with strangers she's had lately, but Vivi’s presence is calming enough to let Heejin’s body release the pent up anxiety. “Is this a bakery?”</p>
<p>Vivi points to the long, black sliding glass on the counter before pulling it open, revealing a heavenly scent. “Sure is. This is all fresh if you’d like anything.”</p>
<p>They look delicious and if Heejin didn’t know better, she’d say the cookies were decorated by a master chef. Heejinn wishes she could cook like that, but the last time she and Jiwoo attempted to make something food related, Heejin’s brownies turned into a wall of defense instead of something edible.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t have any money on-”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, take anything. Jiwoo has already eaten half of it anyway.” Vivi shakes her head, seeming truly mystified. “I have no idea how she fits all that food into her tiny body.”</p>
<p>Heejin starts thinking up excuses as to why she can’t do that, but her rumbling stomach convinces her to take one. “Just one.”</p>
<p>Vivi nods, waving a hand toward the pastries. “Anything you want.”</p>
<p>Haseul peers around her, eyeing the little bird shaped cookie decorated with green icing. “That looks delicious.”</p>
<p>Heejin eyes it, not seeing whatever Haseul loves about it. It looks tasty, sure, all of them look tasty, but Heejin is eyeing the croissant on the far end that is still steaming. </p>
<p>Vivi catches her looking from the cookie to the croissant. “Ah, that one right there? The cookie? It was a favorite of one of my friends. I used to make it for her.”</p>
<p>Heejin suddenly feels bad for her unimpressed thoughts about the cookie. “Used to?”</p>
<p>Vivi’s face blanks. “Yes, used to.”</p>
<p>Heejin backs off, feeling like she’s stepped over a boundary that she shouldn't have. “Just the croissant please.”</p>
<p>Vivi is quick to supply her with the bread, pushing her past the counter and toward the backdoor. Heejin tosses her one last smile before stepping through the door, pocketing the bread once she's shut the door. There’s a flight of stairs leading to what Heejin assumes to be the store’s basement.</p>
<p>She takes a moment to collect herself, turning to the ghost close by her side. “What was that?”</p>
<p>Haseul furrows her brow. “What was what?”</p>
<p>She doesn’t know if Haseul has already forgotten the strange moment before with Vivi or if she just wasn’t aware it happened. Haseul has been pretty forthcoming so far, so Heejin figures she must not have noticed her own stupefied reaction to the pink haired girl. Heejin opens her mouth to question her further, but she’s cut off by Jiwoo’s loud voice.</p>
<p>“Heekie! Is that you?”</p>
<p>Heejin gives the confused Haseul one last look, one that promises a talk later, before charging down the stairs, two at a time. Haseul follows dutifully behind, taking it slower, perhaps because she’s naturally more refined than Heejin or maybe to make sure she doesn’t accidentally touch Heejin and expose herself to the room full of strangers.</p>
<p>The basement of the bakery looks like what Heejin would think a bakery basement would, filled with boxes of dry ingredients, shelves full of decorating tools, and a large freezer door to the side.</p>
<p>She catches sight of Hyunjin first, leaning against the counter by the freezer, not bothered in the least by the cold coming off it. She gives Heejin a cheeky grin and a wink. The wink is a little messily done, but it’s still terribly charming.</p>
<p>She catches sight of Jiwoo and the library girl, Sooyoung apparently, next, both by the counter filled with cookie cutters, knives, and measurement cups that look like they’ve never been used before. Jiwoo sits atop the counter and Sooyoung leans against it, angled just slightly toward her best friend.</p>
<p>“Where’s Hyejoo?” Strangely enough, is the first thing Heejin asks.</p>
<p>Hyunjin laughs, pushing off the freezer door smoothly. “Are we not interesting enough for you?”</p>
<p>Heejin shoves her hands back into her coat pockets, her right hand tightening around the warm crossiant, feeling a little off balance with Hyunjin getting closer. “No, I just…”</p>
<p>Hyunjin takes pity on her. “Don’t worry. She ran off to run an errand. She’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>Jiwoo perks up, feet kicking excitedly. “Oh! Heejin, you’re not gonna believe this, but Hyejoo is-” Sooyoung elbows her, giving her a look that Heejin can’t quite place. Jiwoo blinks before nodding, a sneaky smile appearing. Heejin has only ever seen that smile when Jiwoo has attempted to prank her before. “-totally cool.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Heejin frowns. “She’s pretty, too. I’ve never seen a dog with such a shiny coat.”</p>
<p>Sooyoung snorts into her hand, ignoring the tiny punch Jiwoo gives to her shoulder. Heejin wonders how they’ve gotten close enough for such a thing so quickly. Heejin is totally fine with helping these people, but not if that means this Sooyoung girl tries to steal her best friend away. </p>
<p>“Yeah, she takes pride in it,” Hyunjin says. </p>
<p>Heejin feels like she’s missing something. She stealthily takes a peek at Haseul from the corner of her eye, and the ghost girl seems just as confused as she is. Haseul notices her gaze and shrugs, not seeming to understand either.</p>
<p>“Heejin?” Hyunjin’s voice tears her eyes away from the ghost girl shoving herself into the corner of the room. Haseul is really going out of her way to stay away. “I figure there’s some questions you want to ask.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather you just tell me what you are instead of talking in circles.” Heejin admits, rocking on the heels of her feet. “If you don’t mind that is. I kind of have other things, people, I need to be helping.”</p>
<p>“Other people?” Sooyoung interrupts, leaning against the counter with an elbow, chin in hand. She looks genuinely interested in Heejin’s words, which is a vast improvement from the horror she so obviously felt when being interrogated by Jiwoo and Heejin, but Heejin promised Haseul that she wouldn’t mention her to anyone else, so Sooyoung will have to stay in the dark about that one.</p>
<p>“Ghosts!” Jiwoo practically shouts. “We’re helping Ha-”</p>
<p>“A friend!” Heejin cuts Jiwoo off, giving her a look that tells her she’ll explain later. “We’re helping a friend cross over.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin narrows her eyes at her, not unkindly though. “You know, you just asked me to tell you all about what I am, but you’re very obviously going out of your way to hide something right in front of me.”</p>
<p>“It’s not you. It’s not about me either. You weren’t surprised so I’m assuming Jiwoo has already explained to you that I see the dead.” Heejin feels a little intimidated now. Although there’s an even number on both sides, Heejin has a feeling she and Jiwoo would lose in a fight against these two. Not that any of them look eager for a fight, it’s just an observation. “But my friend has requested privacy as we go forward with her… case.” It’s far more formal of wording than she usually uses, but she’s not sure how else to put it without sounding like a fool. “So it’s not about you or me. It’s about her feeling safe.”</p>
<p>Sooyoung frowns. “She’s dead.”</p>
<p>“She’s still a person.” Heejin bites out.</p>
<p>Hyunjin puts a hand up, signalling for Sooyoung to bite her tongue. “Fair enough. I appreciate the honesty.”</p>
<p>She tosses a glance to the corner of the room. Haseul is giving her a grateful smile. Heejin’s body feels a little like jelly, as she’s not used to confrontation like that, but Haseul’s smile makes it feel worth it.</p>
<p>“Is she here? Your friend?” Hyunjin tilts her head toward the corner of the room where Haseul stands.</p>
<p>Haseul shuffles uneasily before giving Heejin a nod. Heejin hopes she reads the action correctly. “Yes, she is. You can’t…”</p>
<p>“See her?” Hyunjin looks back to Heejin and shakes her head. “No.”</p>
<p> “She’s not a ghost, Heejin.” Jiwoo supplies, feet still kicking. </p>
<p>“I figured.” Heejin admits. “But you <em>are</em>… dead?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Hyunjin’s eyes go back to the corner. She assumes Hyunjin must have caught her looking there earlier. “Although Sooyoung has a habit of… sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong-”</p>
<p>“You’re hilarious.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes, but there is an amused smile tugging at her lips.</p>
<p>“-we promise to respect your privacy…”</p>
<p>Heejin shakes her head when she realizes what Hyunjin is waiting for. “She would rather you not know her name.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin nods. “That’s fair. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“So…” Heejin plays with the lint in her pockets, feeling uncomfortable once again. “Are we going to…”</p>
<p><br/>“Right, you want to know what I am.” Hyunjin hums, giving her a feral grin. Heejin frowns at the sight because although she can’t place it, something about it seems wrong. She stares a little harder and- there, the pointed canines dip down longer than is natural. “I’m a vampire, obviously.”</p>
<p>Heejin makes a noise, one that she's never made before, out of a combination of surprise and fear. "I- that's funny. That's really funny, right Jiwoo?"</p>
<p>Jiwoo looks like she wants to laugh. "I knew you'd be weird about it. Don't worry, Heejin, they're really nice. And Sooyoung is a werewolf!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin laughs at her spooked expression. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that. You've already met a werewolf before."</p>
<p>"I have <em>not</em>." Heejin denies, legs beginning to feel like jelly. </p>
<p>"You have." A new voice interrupts. Heejin whips around. "You've met me, remember?"</p>
<p>A pretty girl with black hair stands at the bottom of the stairs. She's snuck up on them in the midst of the crazy conversation. She's never met this girl in her life, but there's something about her eyes that look oddly fa-</p>
<p>Heejin gasps. "Hyejoo."</p>
<p>Hyejoo smirks. </p>
<p>Heejin's legs give out from underneath her finally, seconds before she passes out.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys I turn 20 on Monday and idk how to feel about that. Do I get a guide for adulthood or???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>